These Dreams
by RoxxieRhiannan25
Summary: Sarah, who still yearns for her king,becomes a singer. Writing songs strictly about him, he shows up unexpected one night. What's a girl to do?
1. Chapter 1

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing! Not even David Bowie, sadly :-( I don't own the veronica's, or their songs. Or Kelly Clarkson's song.**_

 _ **A/N: Okayyyy lovelies! This fic was a spur of the moment kind of thing. I was bored and going through my Labyrinth faze for the millionth time in my 25 years. And it just came to me. My first Labby fic, so please be nice.**_

She remembered her time in the Underground. She remembered what it was like to have the man of her dreams offer her everything. At that time she had to refuse. It wasn't about her. It was about Toby. So she couldn't make herself regret it for one moment. But her dreams were still very much alive, keeping her awake at night, her mind searching for reasons she wasn't ready to understand. "The king of the goblins had fallen in love with the girl..." This played in her head over and over. She loved him, that much she knew. And what Jareth had yet to understand was how much it hurt her just as much as he to turn his offer down.

So she played scenarios over in her head. Taking his offer. Only making sure Toby would return home first. Or if he would have kept Toby with her.

On Sarah's 18th birthday she received a journal. Bound in emerald green leather and a gold latch. No one had said anything about it. So she assumed it was her father who had gifted her with it. Her father didn't show his emotions well, so Sarah was used to just not saying anything at his kind gestures.

It didn't take long for her to start writing. She wrote everything down. How she felt, poems, and sometimes story's of her time in the underground. It helped ease her troubled mind some.

Sarah had eventually started to grow into her adulthood like anyone should. She picked up singing. And found she really enjoyed it. Soon her voice had raised the attention of others around her. And it wasn't long before she made a record deal. Her little emerald book going along wherever she went.

 _A little twist of the knife, yeah, a little salt in the cut, yeah_

 _a little thorn in the side and it stings like hell._

 _Feels so, cruel, the way you treat me like a stranger._

 _Cruel, when you lookin' like that oh._

 _Cruel, the way you touch her when you kiss her._

 _Take my endless summer, turn it in to winter._

 _Cruel the way you treat me like a stranger,_

 _Cruel when you know me like that, oh_

 _Cruel when you touch her when you kiss her,_

 _Take my endless summer, turn it into winter,_

" And that's a wrap!" The director had finally yelled. Sarah had been out in the dark lip singing to one of her new singles, and she was tired, hungry, and cold. The crowd erupted in an applause. "Thank God!" She said under her breath. People were all around her, putting blankets on her, and messing with her hair. She just wanted to go to bed. It was 3:30 a.m. She wanted to go to her dreams. To the place her songs came from. Him.

Sarah didn't like people waiting on her. Her new found famous title was something she had trouble getting used to. She loved to sing, and she loved to write. So she never complained. She just smiled her way through it.

Through the crowed her manager, and friend Melanie emerged. " Move it, people! We haven't got all night!" Sarah inwardly smiled at her friend for the save. "And Sarah dear, lets get you cleaned up and ready to go rest for the night. Tomorrow is a big day. We have to go onto Neil's talkshow to talk about the new single. So you wont get much rest, but you still need some."

Sarah groaned. "Mel, I told you I didn't want to go anywhere for at least a week. The single is barley even out yet. And besides I need to take a break. I'm tired"

"Of course you are dear. It's the life of an international popstar. You signed up for this." Mel said. " A famous woman's work is never done." She laughed.

"I said no, Mel. I'm sticking to it. I need rest, and if they can't understand that then that's on them."

Mel groaned at Sarah's lack of understanding. "Sarah, you're supposed to talk out your songs. Where your inspiration came from. The single is just icing on the cake, dear."

"No" was all Sarah said walking away. She didn't see Melanie's eye roll, nor did she hear her say"Bitch" under her breath as she walked away.

Finally opening the door to her hotel room about an hour later, only thing on Sarah's mind was sleep. Because in sleep she could see him. And sing to him, to tell him everything she was to young to say before. Sighing she put her hotel key on the night stand and turned on the light. What she heard next made her freeze, ad her blood run cold. All the while sending tingles down her spine. "Hello, my precious thing" She knew that voice. It was the voice of her dreams, the voice behind the songs. "Jareth" she whispered. Turning around, she wasn't surprised to see how still beautiful he was. Wearing a white poets shirt, and grey crop pants with knee high boots, she couldn't think of anyone or anything more appealing. He lay there grinning at her. "W-what are you doing here? I haven't made a wish. Is the labyrinth okay?" At this question he raised one perfect eyebrow. She had no idea why she had asked that.

"I was.. curious." He stood up, walking around her like a panther stalks its prey. Eyes never leaving her. "Didn't you hear? Curiosity killed the cat." She lightly chuckled. Her voice barley above a whisper.

"Sarah, you can't tell me after all this time, you're surprised to see me? Even after all those songs about me. Beautiful by the way" He grinned.

Sarah blushed. She didn't like compliments. " And how do you know they were about you, Jareth?"

His grin only widened. "Sarah, I offered you your dreams. Don't you think I'd have to know what your dreams entail before offering them? One can only put two and two together." Sarah just stared. Amazement still etched on her face. "Come now, Sarah. I know your dreams. And I know that I am the main source of them. One I'm happy to oblige."

Just then something clicked in heard. The Goblin King's smile widened once again once he saw the wheels in her head turn. " I've been writing for a couple of years. Why now?"

"Your new song, _Cruel_ I believe it's called. I don't like it."

Sarah could only chuckle. "You mean to tell me that after all these years you came to me because you didn't like my song!?" She broke out into hysterics. Jareth's smile broke.

"I don't see the source of your amusement, Sarah. Nor do I appreciate it." He stood there, his riding crop tapping his leg gently. Sarah could only laugh. "You could have came to me plenty of times, Jareth." She managed to say once she was don't giggling. "Oh, could I now?" He asked.

Sarah sat on the bed with Jareth looking down on her. It made him seem more intimidating. And she liked it.

"Yes. Why didn't you?"

"You see, precious I came because of one of your lyrics you wrote down today. Assuming you're turning it into a song that is." Sarah was extremely confused. Her wonderment only rose with his next words.

"And you didn't even bother to say thank you for the book."

"My book?" She asked. "And what are you talking about? I've been filming all day. My book has stayed here." She never brought her book on set, because it always bothered Mel. She got lost in writing and didn't wanna do anything else. She had promised after the last time to leave it in her hotel rooms.

"Mmmm not all day precious." He grinned. Sarah reached for her book, but before she could Jareth's hand shot out and he took it first. "Take a look" he said after finding the page he was searching for.

 _You gotta be out there_

 _You gotta be somewhere_

 _Wherever you are_

 _I'm waiting_

 _'Cause there are these nights when_

 _I sing myself to sleep_

 _And I'm hopin' my dreams_

 _Bring you close to me_

 _Are you listening?_

 _Hear me_

 _I'm cryin' out_

 _I'm ready now_

 _Turn my world upside down_

 _Find me_

 _I'm lost inside the crowd_

 _It's getting loud_

 _I need you to see_

 _I'm screaming for you to please_

 _Hear me_

Sarah's face grew red, as she now remembered writing these down. She had not thought of what writing them down meant. She just knew she had to get it out of her. Years of waiting for him lead to this. "I-I did write these" Jareth chuckled at her nervousness. He took the book from her hands, and sat down next to her. "Now, Sarah. Let's do something about these dreams you've been having."

 _ **A/N: DUN DUN DUNN! Don't worry, more lemony goodness next chapter. Oh and we find out more about Sarah's manager, Melanie. Jareth does have a motive. He's just not really ready to share with Sarah about what it is exactly yet. Yes, it's part of what she wrote down. But there's more! So please R &R!**_

 _ **See ya next chappie!**_

 _ **~Roxxie**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**A/N: Disclaimer: I sadly don't own Labyrinth. If I did we'd see a lot more Bowie :-)**_

 _ **Thank you so much to those who favored, and reviewed! I will fix the spelling mistakes, but right now I just wanted to get this puppy up. Be warned: This chapter is mostly pure smut! If you're not into that sort of thing, turn away now. I have no beta so all spelling, and grammar mistakes are sadly, mine. Oh, and I don't own the song lyrics in this. Sorry I'm all over the place, I've had a tooth ache for the past 4 days :-(**_

 **He took the book from her hands, and sat down next to her. "Now, Sarah. Let's do something about these dreams you've been having."**

 _It was dark. No one seated in the seats below her. The air was damp and chilly, almost cold. She was dressed in a silver gown. A slit in the dress all the way up to her thigh. Her hair was curled and pinned to one side. Sitting at the piano, she started singing. It was when she sang that she truly felt at ease, with herself, body, mind and, soul._

 _Out on your own_  
 _Cold and alone again_  
 _Can this be what you really wanted, baby?_

 _Although the air was chilly, she didn't seem to mind. Her heart pouring out before her, in her words, and music._

 _Blame it on me_  
 _Set your guilt free_  
 _Nothing can hold you back now._

 _An invisible band started playing around her. Filling the dark space with violins. Still she sang on, not bothering to look up._

 _I can't change who I am_  
 _Not this time_  
 _I wont lie to keep you near me_  
 _And in this short life_  
 _There's no time to waste on giving up_  
 _My love wasn't enough_

 _Tears started pouring from her eyes. Everything she had ever wanted to say, all the guilt, anger and, and blame laid before her. Her soul was truly bare. As the band started to drift back into the darkness, a figure emerged. Elegant even with his walk. Sarah stood up from the piano bench, waiting for him to take her away._  
 _As he walked towards her, she noticed how familiar he looked. Mismatched eyes met green ones. And in that moment she knew who he was._  
 _"Jareth"_  
 _"Yes, my precious girl. I've been waiting for you."_  
 _And with those words he took her in his arms, and they danced that all too familiar dance._

Sarah closed her eyes, reliving the memory she had just shared with Jareth. When she opened them to look up at him, his eyes had the same glossed over look her had.

"I've been dreaming of you ever since I denied your offer. I've been plagued with these dreams. It always ends with me and you dancing."  
She had let a tear fall. She tried to look down, so he didn't see how vulnerable she was by sharing these intimate dreams with him, but his hand held her chin fast.

"Never hide your eyes from me, Sarah."He said softly. Big green eyes met his.  
His head bent down, inclining to kiss her. Sarah's heart beating faster, she closed her eyes. She had waited for this for so long.  
As soon as his lips met hers, she had forgotten all about her worries and sighed into his kiss. His tongue pushing past her lips, she moaned. His tongue caressing her mouth, she wrapped her hands around his neck, deepening the kiss. When he stopped kissing her, she moaned in protest.

"We probably shouldn't, love." He said in breathless whisper.  
Looking up into his eyes, she said the words that had his resolve melting fast.

"But what if I want to?"

His lips crashed against hers. To hell with morals. This girl wanted him, and he wanted her.  
His hands moved underneath her shirt, Pinching her nipple as his hand met her breasts. Moaning, Sarah broke the kiss. Her mouth in the crook of his neck, she bit lightly. He hissed in need.

Laying on the bed, Jareth took his time admiring her body. His eyes glazed over, and the bulge in his pants only getting bigger. Jareth leaned over Sarah and kissed her gently. Kissing a trail down her neck, Sarah realized she was naked. Her gasp didn't surprise him. He smiled against her skin.

"I figured they were in the way, love." All Sarah could do was smile. Desire poured through her, and she wanted to get on with it.  
"Jareth" She pleaded. He only snickered, moving his kisses to her hip. She bucked her hips in need.

Spreading her legs, he looked up at her once more before licking her sensitive nub. She moaned in response. Jareth hummed at her taste. She was sweet, like cinnamon. And he couldn't get enough of her. Thrusting his tongue inside of her, he got more of her.

"Jareth, please.." She panted. "I-I'm almost there" she all but shouted.

"Come for me, precious." He whispered. And she did. She shook violently around his mouth. Pouring her sweet nectar into his mouth.  
Jareth moved over Sarah, spreading her knees. He kissed her, and she tasted herself on his lips. Before she could recover from her intense orgasm, he thrust into her, driving himself to the hilt in one swift move.

He stilled, letting her become accustom to his size. They both were breathing heavy. Jareth kissed Sarah once more, and started to move. A slow rhythm that Sarah had no trouble keeping up with.

"Baby, you feel so good" He said against her neck. Sarah could only whimper.

"Jareth, please, I need.."

"Tell me what you need, love"  
His pace still slow and deliberate.

"Harder" was all she could muster.

When she said this, Jareth instantly thrust his hips with more force.  
"Oh, God!" Sarah called out. He felt so good, she never wanted it to end.

His pace quickening, he looked into her eyes. She looked divine. Head thrown back in pleasure. It only added to his.

Jareth felt Sarah clench around him. Knowing she was close his pace became more frantic. And when he felt her orgasm approaching, he came with her. Never looking away from her eyes.

It took a minute for both of them to come down from their high. Jareth rolled off of her and turned over to collect her in his arms. She was already asleep. And it didn't take long for Jareth to fall into sleep either.

 _ **A/N: So they did the deed. More backstory per say next chapter. I don't know where this story is going, just having fun at the moment. :-)**_


	3. Chapter 3

**_A/N: Okayy lovelies! Here's another chappie! As always I don't own anything! But if I did... Well you get the picture. This chapter I'm not to fond of. Once again I have no beta so... Yeah... I do have major plans for this story! And I'm really excited to see where it goes. Thank you to all who've reviewed and favored and followed this story! You guys are the reason I continue to write. Seriously!_**

 _Knock, Knock, Knock._

Jareth grumbled and wrapped Sarah tighter in his arms.

 _Knock, Knock, Knock_.

The constant knocking slowly woke Sarah up.

 _KNOCK, KNOCK, KNOCK!_

The knocking got louder the longer they stayed in bed.

"Sarah, someone seems to be at the door, love" Jareth said groggily.

Sighing Sarah got up. Wrapping her robe around her she went to open the door. However when she opened the door, she only wanted to shut it. There stood Melanie.

"Sarah dear, are you just now waking up?" Her voice sickly sweet. Melanie tried to push past her into the room. Sarah managed to block her way.

"Mel, this isn't a good time." Sarah said. Obviously irritated at the intrusion.

"Hmm, well you don't have time for anything to be a 'bad time'. You see we're already late. I called Neil, and told him you needed rest. Well, for a one time offer only he'll do a taping of you. But we need to get going now. So put your face on, nobody needs to see you like this" Sarah rolled her eyes as she said this. But Melanie continued, ignoring Sarah. "And we'll be on the first flight out to California."

"I'm not going to California, Mel." Sarah said hugging her robe around her tighter.

Melanie's eyes flashed when Sarah said this. "What do you mean you're not going?" She smiled, but the irritation was evident on her face.

"I told you, I'm not going. I need a break. So I'm taking one." Sarah's voice rose.

Jareth watched from the bed. He couldn't see the ghastly woman, but he could hear her. Her voice grated on his nerves. As much as he knew all too well that Sarah could handle herself, he still felt the need to rush to her rescue. In a flash Jareth was by her side. Opening the door further.

"She's coming with me, if you must know." He said in a cool but dangerous tone. Leaving no room for disobedience.

"I see." The woman said. Her eyes flashing yet again. "Well when you're ready to be an adult let me know" She look at Sarah then Jareth, and turned around and walked away.

Sarah sighed and closed the door. Leaning against she closed her eyes. "What did I do?" She mumbled. Jareth was confused at this. He thought she wanted the woman gone.

"What ever do you mean, precious?" Jareth stood next her.

Sarah looked at him, and when she did she lost her train of thought. She was too busy getting lost in his mismatched eyes. She let out a giggle. "Never mind" was all she said. So Sarah dropped it.

"Hungry, Jareth?" She asked moving toward the dinette in her hotel room.

His eyes glossed over as his gaze traveled up and down her body. "Very" He said huskily.

She turned around, ready to ask him what he wanted, but the words left her mind at his very hungry look.

He walked over to her, and she slid her hands around his neck. Food forgotten, Jareth showed her how 'hungry' he was for her.

They lay curled in each others arms a while later. He told her all about his kingdom. She told him all about her rise to fame.

"...And now there's hardly anyone who doesn't know the name Sarah Williams." She said almost sadly. She loved singing, she did. But the constant go go go life wasn't what she wanted. She loved writing. But not at the expense of her freedom.

"At first I was overjoyed. I thought life couldn't get any better. But now, I just want a moments peace. To just be Sarah. Not Sarah the writer or singer. Just Sarah."

Jareth was hanging onto her every word. Yes, he did know what she meant. He felt it too. But he has chances to just be him. He ruled over his own kingdom. The high courts took care of everything else. They never trifled with him. He kept to himself, as did they.

Jareth took her face in his hands. "Sarah, there's more of a reason than just your songs for me coming to the Aboveground. I need to ask you something." His face was completely serious.

"What is it, Jareth?" She was worried. She knew there was more to why he came back, but she was kind of afraid to hear it.

"Will you come back to the underground with me?" He asked.

Sarah's heart started pounding. Her palms began sweating. She wasn't even sure she heard him right.

"What?" She asked.

 ** _A/N: Yes I left the story on a cliffhanger! You'll just have to keep reading to find out what her answer is! Can she walk away from the fame? Can she start over in the Underground? What about Toby? Why hasn't she mentioned him? Where is her dad? Stepmom? All good things come to those to who wait! Hahaha. I know I'm mean. :)_**


	4. Chapter 4

_**A/N: Happy Thanksgiving! So my lovelies, I am beyond thankful for each and every one of you who've shown an interest in this fic! I love you guys! You're why I continue to write, and become a better writer. It's all a work in progress. And as always, I don't own the labyrinth. If I did I'd rule the whole thing! Hahaha. Onward!**_

Melanie had just entered her apartment. She had been on the phone with a screaming Neil for the past hour. It looked like he had no intent on stopping soon.

"YOU PROMISED ME MY INTERVIEW! I WANT SARAH WILLIAMS ON MY SHOW NO LATER THAN TOMORROW, AND IF SHE'S NOT, YOU'RE ASS IS GRASS!" Click.

Melanie put her phone down and stood in front of the mirror. As she looked her facade began to fade. Blue eyes turned to mismatched ones. Her raven hair began to curl. And her clothes took on a more elegant look.

"Soon, Sarah. Soon" She said into the mirror. A cruel look place on her lips. Everything was going as planned. She had Sarah right where she wanted her. Although Jareth showing up put her plans backwards a bit. But none the less, she was getting her revenge.

Jareth had given her the world. Promised her the stars. They were due to be married after a runner had finished the labyrinth. And that runner happened to be none other than Sarah Williams.

Jareth had fallen for the girl. In 13 hours. It took Jareth a century to love her. What was Sarah, really? A mere mortal. But he was infatuated. When Sarah had bested the labyrinth, Jareth locked himself inside his castle. Refusing even the bed chambers to be cleaned as he usually did every fourth sunset. He wouldn't look at her, let alone speak to her. And that's when her plan began to unravel. It took quite awhile. And she almost drained herself from magic to make sure Sarah Williams was a well known household name.

Melanie was easy to come up with. It was an aboveground name. Melannika was her true name. Stupid mortals had to simplify everything. Even their names. Didn't they know how much power names held? At least she wouldn't be here for much longer. Things were wrapping up here in the aboveground. And soon Jareth will regret the day he gave her broken promises.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()())()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()())()()()()()()()()()

"What?!" Sarah said again. She couldn't believe her ears. He had just asked her to what? Live with him? In the underground?

"Come back with me to the underground. I'd take such good care of you. You wont want for anything. I promise." His words struck her heart. Could she do this? Really do this?

"You could even bring Toby, or have him come visit." He went on.

At the mention of Toby's name, Sarah inwardly shuddered. She hasn't been able to say his name out loud. Not after that terrible night.

"Jareth, Toby-" She stopped. Closing her eyes, she regained her poise. "He's not gonna be able to visit." She sighed.

Jareth look confused. Why not? He was the goblin king. He could make sure he came to visit. If that's what she wanted.

"Sarah-" He started. But she cut him off.

"I- I don't wanna talk about it, Jareth. Just please drop it." Her voice was stern.

He was utterly confused. But he will do as she wishes. He could tell something was hurting her. He trusted she'd tell him when she was ready.

"Will you? Come back with me?" He asked. His mismatched eyes held a glint of hope. He really wanted this. But did she?

"I-I'm not sure what to say." She said nervously. She started pacing the room. Wringing her hands. "I mean what would be expected of me?"

Jareth chuckled at her nervousness. He knew she wanted this, too. She just had to be shown why she wanted this.

"Sarah, come sit." His voice soft.

She sat on the love-seat. Still wringing her hands. He took a seat next to her. Took both her hands in his.

"Sarah, why don't you come for 6 days? At then end of those days you can then decide if you want to stay or not. And I will not hinder your decision."

She thought about it. His offer was a good one. She didn't really have much to lose.

"Yes, Jareth. For 6 days I will go to the underground with you." She smiled.

He stood up, making Sarah do the same. Crashing his lips against hers, she didn't see the world around melt away. When he broke the kiss, He looked at her and smiled. "Welcome back, precious."

She looked around her. They were in the esther room. Where she had defeated him.

"I thought this would bring some memories back." He grinned. She chuckled, knowing he was just seeing what her reaction would be.

"Ha-ha. Very funny, Jareth." She said.

Jareth snapped his fingers, and suddenly she was in a giant room, with a four poster bed in the middle. A bath tub on the right of the room. And a mahogany trunk on the other side.

"This will be our room. More stuff can be added, or taken out. However you wish." He said.

Sarah's mouth hung open. "This is amazing. I've never had a room this big before." She giggled like a kid.

"Anything you want, precious." He grinned. Crashing his lips against hers, Sarah wondered why she was nervous about staying here. As long as she was with Jareth, she'd be okay.

 _ **A/N: So we find more about Melanie. I had a hard time thinking of a mystical name for Melanie. But I kinda just put Annika and Melanie together, and came up with Melannika. I'm still not sure about it. Oh well.**_

 _ **Sarah is in the underground. Yay! But what does that mean for Melanie? And what about Toby? What happened? Why can't Sarah say his name much? Hmmm things to keep you up at night! See ya'all net chappie. :-)**_


End file.
